Statu Quo
by Kryptonita
Summary: Y si la soledad es el precio a pagar por estas noches de libertad y justicia, ¡bienvenida sea! La ciudad te pertenece.


_**Disclaimer: **_Aún estoy negociando con Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird para que me den los derechos de la serie o, por lo menos, de Mikey y de Raph. Hasta que el acuerdo no se confirme, _Las tortugas ninjas _no me pertenecen.

_Viñeta basada en la película del 2007 dirigida por Kevin Munroe. _

**Detalles a tener en cuenta: **La viñeta se desarrolla antes de los acontecimientos de la película y poco después de los sucesos que se producen en el cómic _TMNT Movie Prequel #1: Raphael. _Por lo que es posible que alguno no sepa quién es David Merryweather. En el caso de que no hayas leído el cómic, David es quien le dio a Raphael el traje de _Nightwatcher_, así como la idea de ser un vigilante.

Ea, disfrutad de la lectura, guapetones y guapetonas.

**Palabras: **607.

* * *

—**Statu Quo—**

* * *

**C**uando cae la noche, Manhattan aúlla de dolor. Desde lo alto de una cornisa cualquiera, dejándote arropar por las sombras para no ser objeto de miradas indiscretas, la ciudad se extiende bajo tus pies. Como un juez imparcial pero implacable, la observas revolcarse en su propia mierda: ciega de corrupción, violencia y sexo a diez dólares la primera hora en cualquier esquina. Y, sin embargo, se ata al ciudadano de a pie al _panem et circenses _para que no reparen en tales injusticias.

Pero tú sí reparas en ellas.

La veda se abre con la primera noticia que te llega a través del intercomunicador: «Atención a todas las unidades, un atraco a mano armada en…». Los crímenes no suelen variar; los rostros de los ejecutores, en cambio, sí. Diferentes máscaras, pero que, al fin y al cabo, cubren a la misma clase de monstruo.

Eres el legado de Merryweather. Él creía que el fin justificaba los medios, pero teniendo siempre en cuenta el punto intermedio entre lo éticamente lícito y lo políticamente incorrecto.

No obstante, tú traspasas la barrera sin pensártelo dos veces. No eres como él, tú tienes tu propio concepto de justicia **—**si hay que romperle los dientes a uno que se niega a hablar, se los rompes; si hay que colgar a un tío por los pies a lo alto de una farola para que colabore y te diga dónde se sitúa su banda, se hace; si hay que hacer una parodia en vivo y directo de _Reservoir Dogs _(pero sin llegar a cortar ninguna extremidad) para que el ladrón de turno se mee encima, suelte toda la pasta y te prometa que no lo volverá a hacer, pues adelante**—**; tampoco eres Leo, el epítome de los actos justos y honorables. Nunca te gustó su forma de actuar ante el crimen, siempre tan selectivo y siempre tan compasivo.

«Por mí que no vuelva nunca de su entrenamiento», piensas lanzándote al vacío desde la cornisa. No le necesitas. Te las apañas mejor solo que con la pesada losa de seguir al líder y con el lastre de cargar con tus hermanos. Trabajando solo, no tienes que preocuparte de nadie más que de ti mismo.

Además, a Mikey y a Don les va bien, cada uno con su pequeña empresa particular, 'contribuyendo' con la economía del hogar **—**que viene a ser una forma fina para decir "lo que hacemos es un mero pasatiempo"**—**. Que hayan olvidado el placer de repartir hostias a diestro y siniestro porque Leonardo ya no esté para liderarlos, no significa que tú te tengas que quedar en las alcantarillas también. Te gusta el escozor que sientes en los nudillos, después de dar el primer puñetazo; la adrenalina fluyendo por todo tu cuerpo cuando te deslizas a gran velocidad en tu moto por las calles y avenidas; la sensación del deber cumplido cuando, desde la distancia, ves a los policías llevarse a los criminales que tú mismo habías atrapado y castigado horas atrás.

David te dio una razón y los medios necesarios para llevar a cabo tu particular cruzada contra el crimen. Quizá algunas noches, vuelves la vista atrás y añoras tener a tus hermanos peleando a tu lado; pero ellos eligieron tomar ese camino de monotonía y dar la espalda a los días de gloria y a la sangre hirviendo de excitación ante la perspectiva de un nuevo desafío, mientras que tú decidiste cumplir la promesa del viejo Merryweather y vestir su antiguo traje de vigilante.

Y si la soledad es el precio a pagar por estas noches de libertad y justicia, ¡bienvenida sea!

La ciudad te pertenece.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

Tenía MUCHAS ganas de escribir algo sobre _Nightwatcher_ y, pues nada, al final no me he podido resistir y he tenido que ponerme manos a la obra con esta viñeta. Sí, en plena época de exámenes, trabajos y más cosas condenadamente estresantes que la Universidad te brinda. Porque yo lo valgo.

Me encantaría que hicieran un spin-off sobre él porque tiene mucha chicha como personaje. O, por lo menos, que hicieran una versión de _Nightwatcher _en la nueva serie de TMNT **—**me imagino al Raphael actual vistiendo el traje y…y ruedo cual croqueta feliz por el suelo de mi habitación**—**.

Y nada más. Hasta la próxima, si la hay. Porque, quizá, para cuando termine los exámenes, mis sesos estén esparcidos por toda la facultad. Tal vez. Puede. Es posible. Más que probable. Pasará, fijo.

_Advertencia al lector: leer desde las sombras provoca calvicie en las mujeres, esterilidad en los hombres y la muerte de un adorable panda en el mundo. Por un mundo sin calvas, con hombres capaces de fecundar y con pandas vivitos y coleando, comenta los fics que leas y no seas vago o vaga._


End file.
